The Fun and Romantic Adventures in Cross Academy
by Happyteehee
Summary: You're an aristocrat vampire; you're in the same class as the Night Class students and romance and silly moments happen on a daily basis to you. Enjoy! ReaderXVarious!
1. Jealousy, Oh Jealousy

**1st chapter of 25 short stories/drabbles!**  
**Enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or you! **

* * *

«Like I said; the dead line for the report is due tomorrow, everyone have to write 15 pages about _Shakespeare_and his opinion about the very interesting theme: L-O-V-E. Class dismissed."

The teacher closed his book, sighed and drew his fingers through his hair. You couldn't take your eyes of him, he was handsome, smart, interesting, but he was human. And another thing; you drooling all over him made Aidou very jealous which was the best part.

"You got some drool on your chin, _-chan. "  
Ichijo said and smiled at you, you blushed and wiped it off and said '_thanks'_.

"He's not even a vampire, not even a level-D! What's with the interest with that man?"Aidou asked, he didn't like it at all. You were supposed to be drooling over _him_, not the human teacher.

"Oh, relax~. He's just….yummy~."  
You said and licked your lips, Aidou growled and said something about you behaving improperly, Ruka just rolled her eyes.

"You're so pathetic, Hanabusa."  
Ruka said and walked out of the classroom with you and the rest of the students.

"Wait up! Don't leave me here, _-chan! I'll take you to your room!"

Making Aidou jealous was _a lot_of fun.

* * *

**Finito! Short, but it is the first chapter and I didn't want to make a long one. x]**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	2. Need Some Help, Buddy?

**2nd chapter! I couldn't help myself, I had to post another one x]**  
**Zero's turn! Enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or you!**

* * *

He was scowling at you; it was evident in his glare that he didn't trust you. It bothered you a little bit, you didn't take any blood from any humans, and you never had. Still; Kiryuu Zero pointed his gun, the Bloody Rose, to your head and accusing you for a crime you hadn't committed.

"Then who did it?"  
He asked, his guard was up and his eyes had turned red.

"I don't know, probably some level-E. You of all people should know how hard it is to control your urges, am I right, Kiryuu-senpai?"

Okay, maybe mentioning his "illness" wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he _was _accusing you for almost taking a life. A vampire had bitten and sucked all of the blood out of a woman in the nearest city, it had reached the newspapers and no one knew the culprit.  
He swallowed hard; sweat was starting to run down his face. It looked like he was in pain and even though your mind told you to take this chance to vanish, but you decided to help him instead. If he would let you, of course.

"Don't come any closer!"

His hand was shaking and for a moment you thought he was going to pull the trigger, but he lowered the gun instead. You ran to his side, he tried to push you away, but you helped him stand.

"I'll find that Cross girl, she can probably help you with your problem. Don't get any ideas, I'm just trying to keep Headmaster Cross' wish about humans and vampires being friendly…although you're no human anymore…"

"Shut…up…"

_"Geez, not even a 'thank you'. What a jackass…"  
_  
you thought and rolled your eyes while the prefect was leaning at your side and breathing his hot breath close to your ear.

* * *

**Zero's hot breath in your ear...?Nah, no thanks...Joking, yes please!  
Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	3. So Cute & So Innocent

**So I wrote another one, so what? x] **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Dengeki Daisy or you! **

* * *

You giggled and smiled fondly at Ichijo Takuma, he was reading one of his manga books again, and he would always be so concentrated whenever he read. It was adorable to look at him laughing and how his eyebrows would knit together and his mouth formed an "O" when something dramatic happened.

"Takuma, what are you reading?"  
You asked and sat beside him; he looked up at you and smiled.

"It's the newest volume of _Dengeki Daisy_, it's a funny chapter, want to take a look?"

"No, thanks, I'll just sit here and relax a little bit. Takuma?"

He continued to read, but hummed in response for you to continue your question.

"Do you know any good manga's with a lot of _ecchi_in them?"

His face turned red and the manga book fell on the floor. He stuttered and made no sense, you only laughed and grabbed the glass of water and slipped a blood tablet in it.

"You're so cute, Takuma~."

"E-eh? Ecchi? Cute?"

* * *

**Ah, Takuma~ ^^ Such a _c_utiepie :3**  
**_Dengeki Daisy - _If you haven't read it, you should; it's insanely cute and hilarious! :D**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	4. Hot, Hotter, BUSTED!

**Kain Akatsuki's up! Enjoy his...hotness, or whatever :p  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or you!  
**

* * *

You were playing with fire, it was dangerous and it was thrilling!

Kain Akatsuki had his lips locked with yours and your body up against your bedroom door. His touch was as fiery as his flames were, but

you could hear footsteps and voices, Souen Ruka and Aidou Hanabusa were coming closer and the two of you didn't want them to know

about your secret relationship. It was more exciting to sneak around.

"I'll just jump out the window."  
You said between kisses, he purred in your ear and said;

"Or I could barricade this door so Hanabusa doesn't get in."

He was only joking, you thought, Kain wasn't that kind of guy who would choose his cousin over some kisses from you.

However, by the way he _was_kissing you, you couldn't be completely sure about that hypothesis. The voices became louder and the

footsteps were easier to hear, you kissed Kain for the last time and jumped out of the window. Funny enough the two prefects known as

Kiryuu Zero and Cross Yuuki were also outside. Ah~, it was always nice to get some fresh air after hot kisses from Kain to a bullet in your

head from Kiryuu. It was your lucky day.

* * *

**Cheesy~! I like it cheesy :3**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	5. Forgive Me My Lord

**Kaname's turn! I feel like I'm on a role with these short stories x] They keep comin', so I keep writin', yo!  
Lame...sorry, had a moment... Full title of the chapter is; _Forgive Me My Lord For What I Have__ Written_**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or you!**

* * *

He was very quiet. It was awkward; you didn't know what to say to the pureblood, he frightened you a bit.

"_-san, I've got to congratulate you for the 'Cross Academy's Writers Award'*. I read your paper and found it very interesting, but I  
guess we all become interested when it's written about themselves. Am I right, _-san?"

This was _very_awkward. Yes, you had written a paper about a certain Kuran Kaname, and yes; you hadn't asked for his permission to do

so, but you won so you were quite happy, except from the have-to-talk-to the-said-pureblood-vampire-about-writing-things-about-him-

even-though-he-didn't-know-anything-about-it. Oh yeah, this was _fun_.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama! I should have asked you before I started writing, but you weren't available when we had to choose a topic or a person, we only got 5 minutes or so to decide! I'm terribly sorry, there's not anything personal or private in the paper, I swear, so please accept my deepest apologies, Kaname-sama."

You said and bowed/kneeled, it probably looked weird, but you didn't care about that at the moment.

"I know. Like I said; I've read it. I'm flattered that it was about me, so don't apologize my sweet _-san. There's nothing to forgive,  
anyway, the reason I asked you here wasn't just so I could congratulate you. You see,"

Kaname got up from his leather chair and walked elegantly towards you, who weren't sure on what to do. He reached out his hand and

touched your cheek and continued speaking in that lovely silk voice of his.

"I'm so thirsty and your blood smells so sweet. Would you mind helping me out, my dear?"

You had never given your blood to anyone before and that the first to drink your blood would be Kuran Kaname was some kind of fantasy.

Not yours, more like Ruka's, but you obliged. Kaname was after all a pureblood. You nodded and he smiled before he slowly reached your

neck and bit you. You felt the red liquid run down your throat and you could hear him drink in your blood. Your hand intertwined with his

hair, it made your hand look very pale, almost white and the only word that was in your mind was _beautiful_. This creature was a very

beautiful and scary creature; of course you'd feel attraction towards him.

"_Lucky Cross-san_…"

You thought before your eyes closed and all you could see was black.

* * *

**Oooh, Bitey-bitey~.**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	6. You,Me & MinusB

**Shiki!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or you!**

* * *

Shiki Senri didn't act or seem like a male model. He seemed uninterested in everything, except from chocolate Pocky's, Touya Rima and Ichijo Takuma. And now you, he had been talking a lot more to you than before, usually he only greeted you or asked you which classroom you would have science in.  
He asked about your family, hobbies, which books you liked and the one subject the two of you always talked about; humans and vampires co-existing in peace. You both agreed on it being perfectly possible.

"Senri, give me that glass of water over there."  
You said, he was just lying around not doing anything while you worked on a science project which was due the next he would stand next to you and give you everything you asked for, but now he was passive.

"Here you go."  
He said in a bored manner and gave you the glass of water. He sat down again and sighed heavily, you smiled.

"Bored already, Senri?"

"Mm."

"It's interesting and fun, just look here; when I add the water the color changes! See?"

"Cool."

"Cool? Come on, it's beautiful, just look at the colors. Purple, blue, red, green, yellow…it's like our own personal rainbow."

"Sure."

"What's with the talkative attitude, dude? That was sarcasm, by the way."

"I'm sleepy; I didn't get any sleep so I don't feel like discussing science projects at the moment. Tell me more about it tomorrow."

And just like that, Shiki Senri fell asleep while you had to explain to the professor you had given the vampire something you had made, and he believed you.

"Why are you always pestering me with these kinds of things?"  
You whispered and hit him lightly in the stomach. At least the two of you got a B- for the projects.

* * *

**The beginning was a little pointless, I felt...**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	7. Interesting Fellow, Don't You Think?

**I like Kaitou, I find him interesting ^^**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or you!**

* * *

He was very handsome, even for a human. Those dark brown eyes of his were mesmerizing, it was the first time you had ever felt attracted to a human. He didn't seem interested in the subject he was teaching in; literature. He gave you a couple of books you had to read by the end of the semester and that were it, really. Aidou had complained about Kaitou's teaching methods, he had gone Cross and demanded another teacher, if they didn't get another, he (Aidou) would teach the class himself, and no one wanted Aidou as their teacher.

"Are there any questions? No? Okay, fine then, don't bother me in the weekend. "

He said and yawned.

You walked down to his desk and asked;

"How many pages do we have to write in the book report, Takamiya-sensei?"

"More than one."

"Okay…two, then.

"I'm not going to read more than the first page anyway."

You looked quizzically at him, this was a really passive teacher, it didn't seem like he cared for his students' education. Oh, well, his class  
was of vampires and he was a vampire hunter, so it wasn't _that_strange.

"You really don't care about us vampires, do you, sensei?"

"What I care about is none of your business, _-san."

You apologized and walked out of the classroom, you could feel his gaze on you as you walked out of the room. Takamiya Kaitou sure was an interesting fellow; you wanted to 'study' him, you found him quite interesting.

* * *

**Hehehe...'Study' him :p**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	8. Problem, My Dear?

**Cross Kaien! He's awesome :D**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or you! **

* * *

Headmaster Cross Kaien didn't expect you to be knocking on his office door at this hour. In all honesty; he didn't expect to ever see you in

his office again, especially not after your last encounter which was a rather awkward one. He had mistaken you for Souen Ruka, he

babbled on about your references and what not. You sat there quietly and politely told him your real name. He pretended he knew that

and that he "was joking around". What you were going to talk about with him tonight wasn't anything school related, at first it wasn't.

"Please sit down, _-san! Do you want anything to drink, a cookie perhaps?"

He asked, he had a lot of energy and you felt sorry for Cross Yuuki and Kiryuu Zero who had to deal with that every day, but you also felt

a little jealous, as well.

"Thank you, Headmaster. A cup of tea would be nice, but no cookies for me, please."  
He gave you the cup with sweet honey tea and seated himself in his big chair.

"Alright, what was it you wanted to talk about?"  
He said in the same nice tone.

"Well…It's a little embarrassing, actually. I need some counseling about certain thoughts and feelings I've been having lately."

"Really? Well, you are a young woman and-"

"Adult."  
You corrected, he laughed and apologized.

"Yes, sorry! I look at the students as my precious children, you know."

Your cheeks felt warm, you were blushing. You didn't look at the Headmaster as a 'father-figure', no. You had a crush on him, you didn't know why, but there was something about him you found enchanting.

"Yeah, I suppose that's…nice."

He kept smiling, but the problem you were facing was that you never knew what you were going to talk about with the Headmaster. And he was such a nice person, too! It bothered you; it bothered you that such a nice person would be so difficult to talk to. And the fact that you had a major crush on him was also an important factor.

"_-san. If you have anything that troubles you I would be happy to hear about it. I care for my students' welfare and if there is anything

that is troubling you I would like to know what it is. If you want to tell me, that is."

You looked down on your cup of tea, it smelled nice. But you had to talk to him, your visit was questionable enough and now you were here, saying nothing. You knew the Headmaster wasn't stupid, he knew you wanted _something_, but he didn't know that you wanted _him_. Instead of telling him the truth you told a lie; you had problems with your room, which was your 'problem'. Silly, yes, but so were you and the Headmaster.

"I'll see what I can do for you, _-san, until then I hope you have an otherwise great stay here at Cross Academy!"

He held his arms out to emphasize the 'glory' of going to this prestigious school. You smiled and said goodnight to him, and went your way back to the Moon Dorms.

_"What's wrong with me?"_

you thought and sighed, this was going to be a long semester.

* * *

**This felt odd...writing this piece, I mean. Kaien rocks and all, but still x]**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	9. What Is It With The Boys In This School?

**Aidou again! Love that vamp! ^^**  
**And your roommate is Kurenai Maria, just in case I haven't mentioned that already. Can't remember and I'm too lazy to check one of the other chapters. x]**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or you!**

* * *

There were something off with the way Aidou acted around you these days.  
A few days after your lovely date, he had spent every minute in his, and Kain's, room, doing whatever he could possibly be doing. You were clueless. The date had gone great; he had been polite and so had you been (usually you teased him), the two of you had laughed, _a lot,_ and it had been a wonderful night.

You needed to know what was going on with him, Kain hadn't been able to talk him out of his room, so you were pretty sure you couldn't. But it was worth a shot. You knocked on his door, no answer. You knocked for the second time, no one answered, but you could hear movement inside.  
It sounded like something fell on the floor, it sounded like a book falling, but you couldn't tell.

"Hanabusa? Is everything alright in there?"

you asked and waited. Still no answer and now you were starting to worry _and _irritated.

"I can hear, you know! Hey,-"  
you opened the unlocked door and a shadow-like creature jumped out of the window.

You were a bit startled, but went to the window to see if the mysterious shadow (which probably just were Aidou joking around) had disappeared.  
There were no sign of any being anywhere, a faint howl from an owl could be heard, but everything else was quiet and unmoving. You scoffed and turned around only to be faced by Aidou himself.

"There you are! Do you know how worried I've been?"

You asked with your hands on your hips.

"What do you mean 'there you are'? I was in the bathroom getting ready to go to sleep."

When you took a better look at the blonde vampire in front of you, he was indeed wearing a pajama. There was even some toothpaste on his cheek.

"Oh...The mystery is still not solved, though."

"Mystery? What are you talking about?"  
Aidou asked and seated himself on his big comfortable bed,you sat down beside him.

"Well,"  
You started and pulled your legs in front of you, pondering about what you were going to say.

"After our date, you didn't contact me or talked that much to me and I thought..."

"You thought what?"

He asked and smiled at you, a bit too mischievously for your taste.

"I thought that you had at some point changed your mind about me. The date went really well, we laughed and we flirted and, and...It was fun! So what's with the weird attitude, Hanabusa?"

He held your gaze for a couple of seconds and then he laughed. You were not laughing, you felt a bit humiliated since you thought the two of you had experienced something special that night and now he sat in front of you and laughed.

"Aw, that's so sweet, _-chan. You're so cute when you're uncertain about, oh, pretty much everything."

"What?"

"I kind of forgot...What? It happens, I'm not going to deny the fact that I have never enjoyed myself as much as I did that night. Spectacular, is the word I'd choose."

He said and shrugged.

You quickly got up,

"You forgot? You forgot about our night, so you didn't speak to me at all? What kind of reason is that? I don't get it!"

You were furious, he hadn't given you a proper answer!

"Don't get mad, sweetheart. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He said and winked at you, Aidou Hanabusa knew how to make a girl do what he wanted them to do, but you were slightly different than other girls.

1 – you were a vampire, so you didn't fall for his good looks quite as easily.

2 – Aidou and you were childhood friends, so you recognized his ways of trying to get out of trouble, which was flirting.

And last but not least,  
3 – you loved that manipulative side of his, but you were kind of immune towards it. He had used it on you too many times.

Instead of falling for the temptation known as 'Aidou', you stormed out the room and into your own, startling Kurenai Maria who was your roommate.

"What is wrong, _-chan?"  
She asked worriedly,

"I hate guys, I'll never go on a date again! I might as well become a nun!"

you said, face down on your pillow. Maria giggled and said;

"I don't think you have the preferences to be a nun, _-chan."

* * *

**It got a lot longer than I thought it should be, but oh well!**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	10. You Are Mistaken, Ms Vampire

**Zero again! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or you! **

* * *

You were slightly pissed, to say the least, the silver haired prefect was a pain in the ass. He had been acting even ruder than he usually was. Not only had he "frisked" you in front of everyone, he had pulled his gun out on you several times. You were only making polite small-talk with Cross Yuuki, but he had gone completely bananas.

"I don't know what's wrong with that guy! I helped him, for God's sake!"

"Don't you mean Kaname-sama's sake?"

Maria teased. Whenever you were in a bad mood she would always tease you, it amused her and it lightened up your mood. Only sometimes, though.

"Oh shush! He's an ass, that's what he is!"

You paced back and forth in your and Maria's room, she was lying on her stomach on her bed, flailing her legs in the air in a child-like manner. You kept complaining on about Zero, not noticing the grin on Maria's face immediately, but when you looked at her for some sort of explanation, she had a mischievous look on her face.

"What?"

you asked.

"Haven't you noticed something about yourself? Something new and different?"

You pondered about it and then answered,

"No..? What are you talking about?"

"You've been talking non-stop about Kiryuu-kun! Even though it's mostly complaints, you can't go ONE day

without mentioning him. I don't blame you, the Kiryuu boys are rather cute, aren't they? But back to your so

called 'problem'; Kiryuu-kun might be feeling a little embarrassed by getting help from a vampire like yourself.

You're a noble, an Aristocrat, you suck blood. He hates _almost _every single vampire in the world. He tolerates

some, but that's only a few. "

"So...I should try and act, what, more...human? Less sophisticated?"

Maria skipped lightly towards your wardrobe and started looked at your clothes.

"No, you should still be yourself, but less...'vampiric', if you understand what I mean?"

"No, I don't. I can try, but I'll probably earn a shot in the head...And I'm not talking about him _that _much!"

You tried to hide your blush by turning around.

Maria mumbled,

"Whatever you say, future Kiryuu-chan~."

and picked out an outfit that wasn't expensive or fashion labeled.

"What's that?"

You pointed towards the purple skirt and a black top.

"It's your clothes for the weekend! Did I forget to tell you that Kaname-sama told me that you were going to  
hunt level-E vampires with Kiryuu-kun?"

"Oh, no..."

Maria smiled and threw the clothes into your arms, you sighed and gave the clothes another look, and

thought;

_"I _definitely_ do not like Kiryuu-senpai!"_

* * *

**This wasn't very romantic, but it's Zero, so... :)**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	11. How Do You Prefer To Eat Chocolate?

**Shiki! He's cute, right? :D**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or you!**

* * *

You were laughing at Shiki, he had smeared chocolate on his cheeks and around his mouth, unintentionally, of course. But that was the small price to pay for stealing and eating Aidou's pocky's.  
You used your jacket's sleeve to wipe of the chocolate, he sighed and pouted. You smiled fondly at him, he really was cute with chocolate on his face. You had gotten some chocolate on your fingers, Shiki who saw this, grabbed your hand lightly and licked your fingers clean. The action made you blush.

«Senri...»

you said, he was looking at you while he was licking your fingers.  
When he was finished cleaning your fingers, he held your hand in his own and looked at you with his beautiful blue eyes.

«What?»  
he said in a monotone voice, like nothing had happened.

«Nothing. I just-»  
you were interrupted by Ruka, she told you two that the other class had already started and that you should hurry to class. She looked at your hands and said 'Oh' and vanished. You were still red in the face.

«We should go to class. I don't want to get detention again because of you.»

You joked. He still had the same expression on his face, but he surprised you when he lifted your hand to his mouth and kissed it.

«Sure, but it's not always my fault.»

he said and pulled you closer to him as the two of you walked out of the classroom.

«_That was strange_...»  
you thought, but for now; you'd let it slide.

* * *

**Yum~ :3**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	12. Do You Want a Cookie With That?

**Yey, Takuma! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Ouran High School Host Club or you! **

* * *

«This is fun, isn't it?»

Ichijo said happily and laughed, you laughed as well. The two of you were dancing to classical music, or more correctly; the classical music from Ouran High School Host Club.

It was one of those boring rainy days where nothing happened. However, you were lucky enough to have a good friend like Ichijo who had some of the best ideas. Except from reading Manga, you liked it, but not as much as Ichijo. He could read, at least, 10 volumes in 30 minutes. He would often comment when something happened. An '_Oh, no' _or '_Kiss her, already!'_ were to be heard at times.  
When the music stopped, Ichijo kissed your hand and the two of you sat down on the red sofa that stood next to the gramophone Ichijo's grandmother had given him. You were asked to visit the Ichijo residence and since you didn't have anything else (or _wanted _to do anything else) you decided to spend the week with Ichijo.

"Here you go, my dear. I asked the cook if he could make Lasagne for dinner tonight, since it's your favorite."You received the cup of tea and tasted it; lemon with honey and sugar.

"You didn't have to to that, Takuma, I'll eat whatever the cook makes. He's great and he always make delicious meals."

Ichijo chuckled and drank his own tea. Cookies with chocolate laid on a saucer on the table, and being very fond of cookies you decided to eat some.

"Yum! These taste great! I _have_ to have the recipe! Unless it's a family recipe, then I could just ask you to make these  
cookies for me at school."

You said jokingly and giggled.

"It is a family recipe, but they're not made so often, mostly kids eat those cookies, you know. Not that you're a kid, even though you're childish, which is a good thing for me. "

You smiled at him and reached out your cookie to him,

"Here, try one and see if you can stop yourself from eating more."

He held your hand so he could bite of a piece of the cookie, it was like feeding a cute puppy; Ichijo's face lightened up,

"I had forgotten that they tasted _this_good! Oh, I wish I hadn't said yes to your bet, _, now I have to torture myself with watching you eat the cookies."

"That wasn't a real bet, you know? I can help you with the cookie eating, if you want?"

You said and smirked at him. Usually Ichijo would blush or start to stutter whenever you smirked like that and/or talked in that tone, the 'seductive' tone. Instead he smirked, too, making him look very handsome.

"I'm not so hungry for cookies anymore, _."

"Me neither."

The two of you held each others gaze until Ichijo pulled you closer to him and he rested his head in the crook of your neck.

"Don't bite me too hard, Takuma. I don't want to black out, again."  
You said and stroked his hair as he kissed and licked at your neck.

"I will, my princess."  
He said before he sank his fangs into your neck.

* * *

**I wouldn't mind giving him some blood :3 **  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	13. Carelessness & Blood

**Kaname-chan! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or you!**

* * *

You were lying on his bed, he was lapping up the blood that kept streaming out of your two tiny, yet very visual, bite marks. He stroked your arm which laid next to your head, your H/C looks in your hand, twirling and looking at the colors the moon made from the open window and into the big bedroom. Your vision was a little blurry, but you didn't mind, you were, after all, helping Kuran Kaname clench his thirst for blood and yours were clearly the best (he could get at the moment).

"Kaname-sama?"  
You said and closed your eyes, he kissed the other side of your neck before he sank his teeth in your pale skin for the second time that night.

"I want you to know that I really want the best for you, you are, as strange as this may sound, my only reason for being here. I look up to you, see, and I just want you to be happy."  
You said while stroking his dark brown hair, he was gentler than usual tonight, not that he usually wasn't, but there was a limit to exactly how gentle he could be.

"I...completely and utterly trust and..."  
you hesitated before you finished the sentence, you closed your eyes before you finished,

"love you, Kaname-sama."

He stopped drinking your blood, he didn't bother to wipe away the blood that dripped from his mouth. He looked at you with eyes as red as the blood in the corner of his mouth and said;

"I know, _. I care a lot about you, as well, but-"

You interrupted him with a kiss, an unusual action for you to do, for any vampire to do to a Pure blood. You knew he would never feel the same way you felt for him, but a little kiss wouldn't be so wrong, you were giving him your blood that ran through your veins.

"You don't have to say anything more if you don't want to, I just wanted you to know."

He kissed your forehead and continued to feed from your neck. You could have cried, but you didn't because it was nothing to cry about. Your nails scraped his scalp when he sucked a little too hard and you found yourself smiling and wishing this moment would never end. When did you become such a careless person when it came to love?

* * *

Kind of cheesy, but meh...I'm kind of cheesy, so yeah x]  
Until next time!

-Teehee~.


	14. What Happens in the Boys Room, Really?

**I realized I haven't written a second story of Kain, so here ya go!  
And another thing, this will be the final chapter...Joking, haha, sorry! No, but chapter 15 will be the last chapter, and I thought you guys could vote on who you want the last chapter to be about. Which of the Cast of VK do you want to read about?. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or you!**

* * *

Kain Akatsuki didn't look at himself as the romantic type. Sure, he could book a table for two at a very expensive restaurant, and he could buy flowers (_, which were your favorite), too. However, today was your 6 month anniversary as a couple, so he wanted to do something romantic for you. Something more special than dinner at a restaurant, something you would never forget.

"Akatsuki~!"  
you called and ran into his and Aidou's bedroom. Kain still sat on his bed, he smiled when he saw you.

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you ready?"  
You giggled and kissed him,

"Yes! I've been ready since this morning."

He chuckled and nuzzled your neck, his words were a bit muffled, but you could hear him,

"Good...Too bad we can't stay here all night, oh wait."

He started to kiss and suck at your neck and in-between the kissing and sucking he spoke in a very low and husky voice,

"we can stay here all night. Only if you're up to it, of course, my love."

"Akatsuki..."

He didn't stop, so you tried again,

"Akatsuki, please..."

He looked into your eyes and said 'What?', you nodded towards the other bed in the room, and on that comfortable bed sat Aidou and read a book (probably physics or something like that).

"Don't mind me, just be quiet. Oh, and the 'Akatsuki' part, could you stop that, _?"

You laughed, while Kain looked very embarrassed and red, poor thing.

"Why didn't you say anything, Hanabusa?"

Kain asked his cousin who only shrugged and said a simple;

"Meh..."

You and Kain got to celebrate your anniversary...the next night, of course. Better late than never, right?

* * *

**He's a sneaky one, ain't he?**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	15. Drained

**Well, well, well. The last chapter. That's all I have to say, now (try to) enjoy! :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or you!**

* * *

Kuran Rido wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with his hand and licked it as he grinned down at your shivering form. Your hand flew to your neck, some of

your blood ran down your slender hand and tears were in your eyes. A monster stood before you, a beautiful – yet terrifying monster. His usually icy blue right eye had

turneda dark red, making the man look oh-so-scary. You tried to speak, but nothing came out. Rido pulled you up by the collar of your blodtainted shirt, and threw you to

thewall with a menacing look in his eyes. He walked towards you, ready to strike for the third time and the last.

"I have two options for you; 1. You can become my slave, or 2. I'll just kill you right now." he said with a creepy smirk, showing his red fangs.

You tried to speak, but you were having problems with breathing which made speaking even harder. Rido had gotten his answer and he sunk his teeth in your slender

neck, draining your body for blood.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to finish this, and, well...sorry for killing you : 3 Teehee~ ^_^ And I know this was a crappy ending, but it had to be done.  
Thanks for the reviews and thank you guys for reading this! :D**


End file.
